


The Earth Flooded (And the Fates Smiled)

by BrokenLaughter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (If you've never seen it, (If you've never seen it you should still be able to understand), (That Might Change), (Warning You Now), -later, Angst, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bullying, Depression, Families of Choice, Female Midoriya Izuku, Found Family, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, He's the ancestor, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLaughter/pseuds/BrokenLaughter
Summary: Kacchan stood at the front, watching as the rest of the children surrounded them. A cruel glint shone in his eyes as he lit an explosion in his hand and aimed it at her chest. Sparks caught onto her shirt and the impact knocked her to the ground. Scrapes formed on her hands where she fell. Everyone laughed. Kacchan smiled. And with tears in her eyes, blood on her hands, and fire running down her skin, Izumi thought..."I'm going to change the world."ORIn a world where 80% of the world is born supernatural, Midoriya Izumi is born quirkless. This does not mean she was born normal.(For want of a nail, the kingdom was lost; all for the want of a horseshoe nail).
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Earth Flooded (And the Fates Smiled)

They say a single flap from a butterfly’s wings can create a typhoon on the other side of the world. Of course, one mere flap from such a tiny insect has no chance of making any significant impact in its lifetime. Butterflies only live twelve months from the time they break from their cocoon, after all. How silly.

Don’t be fooled, I never said that nothing could ever make an impact on anything. How would the world have developed thus far otherwise? Honestly...will you allow me to continue my thoughts? 

Thank you.

As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me; fate favors change, and those born with the potential to alter their fates are favored most of all. Villains, who choose to rise and combat the injustices and corruption that subjugate them. True heroes, who fight against those who senselessly slaughter the innocent. These people, blessed by fate, have the power to change their circumstances for better or worse. Through all this, the fates watch for those who would achieve momentous things. People who would have the potential to create a golden age for humanity, and those who would potentially drive it to ruin.

Hmm? What’s the point of this? Goodness, must you be so impatient? 

Fine. I’ve been waiting to get to the good part myself. Let me start at the very beginning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_July 15th, 2XXX_

An auspicious day for the heavens indeed.

The stars, scattered across the cosmos like moondust, gazed down upon the world with cold unfeeling eyes. The sun flickering with molten fire almost seemed to dim in response to its brother and sisters amid the universe. Scarily enough the sky itself wept, dripping its tears down to Earth and covering the world with its sadness. 

On this day, Midoriya Izumi is born into the world oh-so-quietly. Silent, too much so for a newborn, with her eyes closed and her body still. Midoriya Inko looked at her baby and cried, clutching her child close to her breast. No breathing. No heartbeat. Nothing. 

Doctor Shiroma Haruto stood off to the side and lowered his head in mourning for the mother who lost her baby much too soon. He stood, and he listened, and he prayed. 

Prayed for the sill wailing woman on the hospital bed, who begged and begged for her baby to breathe. He prayed for the baby who would never have the chance to experience the world. He prayed for the man who sat by his wife’s bedside, head bowed down low and clutching his thighs. He looked through the window and prayed to the sky, and the sun, and the stars, that somehow this family could have another chance at happiness. Doctor Shiroma didn’t know it then, but this wish would become the butterfly that changed the world.

And so, Doctor Shiroma managed to placate the still sobbing mother.

And so, he took Izumi from Inko’s arms and held her.

And so, the good doctor placed his hand on the baby’s chest.

And so, he began to feel...

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

And the world held its breath in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
